A New Life
by LB19
Summary: Hermione has moved to Forks to get away from the aftermath of the war. Where she meets the Cullens and friendships are made with many of those in Forks.    • i know it's been done before but at least give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Day of School

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing from either books. Wish I did, but I don't.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Bella is not in the story. She may be mentioned but is not a main character.<em>**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Just get out of the car Hermione. See that wasn't so bad. Great i'm talking to myself agian. At least it wasn't out loud this time.'<em> I thought. Slowy i made my way to the building with _Front Office _on the sign above the door. I walked straight up to the red- head sitting at the front desk. According to the name plate her last name was my shadow fell over her desk, she looked up at me.

" Good Morning, how can i help you," she asked.

"i am Hermione Granger. I'm new here," i replied.

"Right, of course, here is your schedule and a map of the school," she said as she handed the to sheets of paper to me. "And here is your locker number and the combination and just have your teachers sign this paper when you go to class. Have a nice day," she finish as she gave me the last two papers. I gave her a small smile as i left the small office.

As i walked outside into the brisk air, i noticed that many students had arrived. I decided to make my way to class in case i got lost. Which i doubt would have happen considering, Hogwarts was hundreds of times bigger than Forks High School and i didn't get lost that often. My first class of the day: English.

After arriving in the English building, i approched the man that would be my English teacher. After introducing myself to him i gave him the slip of paper to sign. When he was finish signing he sent me to a desk in the very back of the room. Thank you, Merlin. After the war i don't really like people behind me. I'd rather have them in front of me. It makes me feel better and this way i know if someone is going to attack. That stupid war has my mind screwed up. Oh, well.

The rest of the morning had passed slowly. A girl that was in a couple of my morning classes had asked if i would like to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Jessica, i believe was her name. The bell rang signaling the end of Spanish. As we walked toward the cafeteria, jessica slightly leading the way seeing as she knew where she was going, she aimlessly chattered and every now and then ask me a question about my life back in England.

Jessica, Mike, Eric, and myself, along with several others Jessica had introduced me to, sat at one of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria. When i had finally started eating my salad, picked from the small amount of food they had here compared to Hogwarts lunches, is when they walked in. Vampires. Great, just great. I guess it looked as if i was a little too interested because jessica began telling me who was who, " the short one with black hair is Alice and the blonde guy with his arm around her, he's Jasper. The other blonde, the girl, yeah, that's Rosalie, she and Jasper are twins, but she's with Emmett, the muscular one with dark hair. Their all together, like together- together, i mean romanticly."

"Jessica, i get it," i said trying to get her to stop the halfway introduction, considering she didn't know they could hear her every word.

" Oh, and the bronze haired one, that's really handsome is Edward, but don't even try to make a move on him. Aparently no one here is good enough for him. Either that or he's gay. Anyway they're all adopted by Dr. And Mrs. Cullen," jessica concluded.

Near the end of her sentence, i felt someone pushing on my occumency sheld. Not just some one but Edward Cullen. Little did any of the Cullens know that they were the reason vampires had been able to bend the rules so much in the last few years. The Ministry of Magic was hoping they would convert more vampires to be 'vegitarians'.

I decided to go back to eating my salad. After swallowing, i spoke in a very low voice so the muges would not hear, " You know, Mr. Cullen, bad things can happen to a vampire if he crosses the wrong person." Looking up and across the room i noted the different expressions on each vampires face.

Suprisingly, when i entered the Biology room. There sat the one and only, Edward Cullen. I gave the slip of paper to Mr. Banner to sign, which he said he would return to me after class and instructed me to sit in the empty seat beside Edward. Thi could get interesting.

" Hello," i said as i sat down.

" How do you know" he questioned leaning towards me.

" Know what? That you're a vampire or that you were trying to read my mind?" i asked smiling slightly.

" Both," he replied, clearly upset.

" It matters not. This is a descusion to be held behind closed doors, not in a class full of muggles," i wispered.

" yes, it is so-"

" Tomarrow, it's Friday. Pick me up at my home at five o'clock sharp," i told him, after cutting him off.

" But i don't know where you live," Edaward said.

With a shrug of my shoulders i replied, " you' ll figure something out."

" Your name is Hermione. Correct?" he asked after a very long while.

"Yes." Apparently we had been talking the whole class period because the bell rang.

As we stood up he whispered in my ear, " one last thing, what is a muggle?" the curiousity evident in his eyes.

" yet another subject, for behind closed doors, Mr. Cullen," i replied in a low voice.

"it's Edward. Not Mr. Cullen."

" As you wish," isaid as i was walking to get my slip from Mr. Banner.

I did not have to participate in gym for the lack of a uniform. I made my way to my car and headed home, with nohomework to do seeing as i had an hour to do it. I went home and settle in a cozy chair by the fire place and began reading _Hogwarts a_ _histoy. Agian._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: please review and let me know how i'm doing and if you want more chapters.<strong>  
><em>


	2. Cullen Family Meeting: Part I

Chapter 2

Cullen Family Meeting: Part I

Hermiome's Home

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Everything from both Harry Potter and Twilight is owned by J.K. Rowling or Shephenie Meyer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After the bell rang signaling the end of sixth period, Hermione walked up to Mr. Banner's desk, took the small slip of paper from his hand with a quiet 'thank you' and walked out the door without a glancing back. All the while, I sat in in my chair, unmoving, until she was completely out of the class room. Then I quickly left, with so many questions spinning around in my head,that if I were a human I would have became dizzy.<p>

Instead of taking a right and going to Spanish, I went left and headed straight to the Volvo thinking of what Hermione had said in Biology. She had given me absolutly nothing to go on. Well, exept to pick her up tomarrow and that strange word. What was it? Muggle?

I must have been quite destracted by my thoughts because I didn't realize I was at the car, until Alice began her attemps to snap me out of my trance. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting in the car waiting for the two of us to join them.

" Well, are you or are you not, " was the only thing I had heard Alice say since I arrived at the vehicle. "Have you been listening to me? Edward. Snap out of it would you." she added.

I pushed my thoughts aside and began listening to what Alice was thinking. She new this was what I would do so she distracted herself by think of something I never wanted to see, but saw way to often. A couple of weeks ago she and Jasper went away for a few days as a mini vacation. Let's just say it was more of a Honeymoon than anything else.

"Alright Alice, what were you talking about," I asked with a sigh.

"I asked if you want go hunting with the rest of us before the famliy meeting," she stated with a victorious grin because she was able to hide this from me.

" I can't there is something I need to do," I replied.

"I know," she said simply.

"Alice, why did you ask when you already know the answer," I said with annoyance audible in my voice.

"I thought it was the nice thing to do," she stated while shrugging her shoulders and with that she skipped over to the car. She told me to be careful as she hopped into the driver's seat and seconds later they were gone.

There was one thing I was sure of that day. I need to know where Hermione Granger lived. I had yo recieve the answers I needed, so I could get a piece of mind back. She was the first person, human or vampire that had ever blocked their thoughts from me. Yes, Alice had been able to hide what she wanted to a few minutes ago, but I could hear her. When I had tried to read Hermione's mind agian in Biology, it came up blank, as if she had no thoughts at all, but that was impossable, with her cunning light brown eyes. Yes, ther was absolutely somthing going on in that brain of her's.

I waited in the woods on the skirts of the school property, until school was over so I would not raise suspicion, for Hermione. When the the final bell rang for that day students swarmed into the parking lot like Honeybees. When one third of the school population had left Hermione exited the front office. She must have slipped in there when the heavy flow of students were leavinig the slowly made her way, to what I assumed was her vehicle with no interuptions. She drove from the parking lot at a normal pace. Well, it was a normal pace for humans.

Hermione pulled of onto a concrete drive way that I had never noticed before. When I was about halfway to the house I hit a barrier. It was almost like a human trying to way through a stone wall, only this 'wall' was not visable. After many attemps of trying to get through, I gave up and went home so I would not be late for the family meeting. I would have to mention the 'wall' to Carlisle. Maybe, he can shed some light onto the situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: sorry it took so long but i had a lot of Make up work to do for school because i missed three days of school and i had piano practice. Hopefully i can get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for the reviews and thals for the advice Cheetakitty. More reviews are welcome.<strong>_


	3. Cullen Family Meeting: Part II

A New Life

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Cullen Family Meeting; Part II

The Discussion

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

* * *

><p>When I arrived home it was nearly 4:30. Carlisle gets off work at five, so I had a little over thirty minutes to collect my thoughts. With just Esme and myself in the house doing so would be much easier. I went up to my room and lied upon the couch that resided near the wall. After doing this I closed my eyes to rid myself of any distractions.<p>

The events if the day raced through my head again and again. Each time I was left with even more unanswered questions and unfamiliar longing to try to get to know Hermione. Maybe have something more with her, but that was just wishful thinking. Someone like her would not want to be with a monster like myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a persistent knocking on the door followed by Alice's joyful tone. "Edward, it's time for the meeting. Everyone is waiting." Wait, Alice? When had they returned home? I must have been deeper in my thoughts than i had believed.

With a sign I rose from my resting place at a human pace and slowly walked over to the door that stood between Alice and myself. After opening it I found that Alice had already went downstairs.

When I entered the dinning room I took my place to Carlisle's left and with that he began the meeting.

"This girl you told me about over the phone, Jasper, does she pose as a threat to our family," Carlisle asked. Jasper called him? I assumed Alice did. Wait a second, why didn't Alice see any of this happening?

Jasper explained to Carlisle why he thought Hermione was a threat, as I was having a silent conversation was Alice.

It started off with me giving her a questioning look.

'What?' she asked innocently, through her thoughts.

I lifted one eyebrow as if to say 'you know what' in reply to her question.

'I don't have to tell you everything, Edward. You can't make me,' she thought. Before I could reply with another look Carlisle turned to speak to me. " What did you learn by talking to her, Edward?"

"Not very much," I said turning my focus back onto the meeting. "Hermione informed me to pick her up tomorrow at five and during our conversation she used this strange word I had never heard before. Muggle was the word. Carlisle, do you have any idea what it means," I finished in a confused tone.

"No, my son, I don't. What were her thoughts when you spoke to her," he asked.

"Well that's the problem. I couldn't read her thoughts. The only thing that I heard when I tried to listen, was silence and some how she knew when I tried the first time, but during Biology , she said nothing when I attempted to read her mind," I answered.

With a nod of his head, Carlisle asked me yet another question, " And when you followed her home?"

"When I followed her to learn the location of her home, i ran into some type of barrier. It was like a wall, only invisible and each time I tried to go through it, I could not," I said.

Carlisle's curiosity was visible in his eyes when he spoke, after a few moments of thought, "We shall stay and have this meeting with Ms. Granger. Then we will decide if we should move or not. "

Rosalie was obviously pissed off at the decision, along with the thought of moving yet again because of a human. She expressed this by storming off into another part of the house. This also ended the meeting, seeing as Emmett had gone after her to be on 'damage patrol.'

Carlisle left the room and went up to his study, while Esme went to draw blueprints for what would be our next house, if needed. Which caused Alice, Jasper, and myself in the room. I decided to leave the conversation between Alice and I alone for now. As I was half way out of the room Alice slipped into a vision.

Within the vision I saw the two people it was mainly focused on walking on a snowy two people were Hermione and myself. We walked thruogh the crowded street, hand in hand, with both of us smiling. It seemed as if we were walking to the large building with the word 'Gringotts' carved on the front of it.

When the vision ended, I spoke quietly," How long have you been having those?"

"A couple of weeks. I'm guessing they started around the time she decided to come here. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react," she said sympathetically.

With a quick nod of my head in acknowledgement I left the room. I made a quick decision to go hunting and left through the front door. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Alice, but if she would have told me I could have left. Hermione deserved a family, with a good husband. Not a soulless creature such as myself.

Some of my anfer was sotthed by the wind that hit me as I ran. Hopefully after quenching the burning in my throat, I could settle the battle that raged within me of whether or not I should stop Alice's vision before it was to late and someone got hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I already had this chapter wrote, so I thought I would go ahead and put it up. And in answer to the question if Hermione knew if Edward was trying to read her mind in Biology, worry not he will eventually ask her about it.<strong>_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
